


Unexpected Tension

by pessimisticprose



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Grantaire, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blow Jobs, Community: makinghugospin, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omega Enjolras, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction Attempt, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimisticprose/pseuds/pessimisticprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this amazing, stunning, and perfect kinkmeme prompt: </p>
<p>“I want the usual Enjolras goes into heat unexpectedly, but instead of happy orgy times or anything, I want Grantaire to be posted (volunteered? mistakenly thought to be a omega?) to watch over him during the duration because he would never take advantage of the situation (and doesn’t think himself worthy to, if you like). </p>
<p>Enjolras is damn well able to tell he’s and alpha (smell?) and eventually gets to the point where he begs R to take advantage, and R holds firm. I want to see it nearly drive R up the wall, but refuse to give in. </p>
<p>Eventually, the heat passes and Enjolras approaches Grantaire about what happened. Whether sexy times happen or just a shippy moment is up to you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Tension

**Author's Note:**

> So...I haven't seen Teen Wolf or anything, but this prompt was amazing. I have a bit of knowledge because of the werewolf stuff I've read. Most of it has had a really submissive Omega, but I can't really see Enjolras as submissive as some things I've seen... I tried. Work with me.

     Combeferre is the last person to come into the meeting, which is admittedly not the weirdest thing to happen so far today. Courfeyrac has already announced his undying love for cheese sticks very loudly over karaoke, so Grantaire does give Combeferre a little credit. 

     “Where’s our golden Apollo?” Grantaire asks him. Well, more like screams over everyone so Combeferre can hear him. Details. 

     He shoots Grantaire a look. The Grantaire-I-swear-to-everything-shut-up-right-now-I’m-so-done-with-today-and-you’re-not-helping look. He dismisses his question with a wave of his hand and says something softly to Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac’s eyes widen and he murmurs something back. Being a werewolf means that one has heightened senses, so Grantaire can pick out a few words here and there. Omega. Another. Enjolras. Ask. 

     After a few minutes, Combeferre and Courfeyrac approach Grantaire. He’s sitting with Bahorel and Feuilly, recounting a story, when they interrupt. “Grantaire,” Combeferre says. “A word?”

     “Sure,” he swivels on the bar stool to look at them face-to-face.

     “We need your help,” Courfeyrac replies. “Can we trust you?”

     “Have I given you a reason not to?”

     Combeferre raises an eyebrow, but says, “I guess not. Anyway, Enjolras has a little problem right now.”

     “Oh?”

     “Can you go check up on him? Maybe stay there for a while?”

     Grantaire shrugs and says, “Yeah. I can do that.” He tells Bahorel and Feuilly he has to go back to his apartment for something and leaves the Musain. 

     Grantaire knows the walk to Enjolras’ apartment like the back of his hand. He’s been over there for group excursions twelve times. Not that he’s counting or anything. When he knocks on the door, all he hears is Enjolras’ muffled voice telling him to come in, which is unusual considering Enjolras usually answers the door. Grantaire opens the door and is bombarded with the most intoxicating smell he’s ever experienced. 

     Enjolras is in heat. 

     He groans and takes a shaky breath. He planned on taking three, or maybe he needs eleven, but Enjolras is already in the doorway to his living room. He’s staring at Grantaire with wide eyes and Grantaire can see the tension of his muscles under his shirt. He looks deliciously disheveled, and Grantaire has to resist the urge to slam him against the wall. 

     Enjolras makes a fist and says through his teeth, “Grantaire, _what_ are you doing here?”

     “I’ve been put on Enjolras watch duty.” He kicks off his shoes and then his jacket. He can see Enjolras watching him intently, and he has to restrain his hiss. Feigning nonchalance, thankfully, is one of Grantaire’s talents.

     Grantaire has never experienced an Omega in heat, but holy shit he wants to _every single day_. Enjolras has always been the object of his affections, but with him just as horny as Grantaire- 

     No. Grantaire rolls back his shoulders. He will not take advantage of Enjolras in his state of...arousal. Oh God, just the thought of Enjolras aroused does dirty things to Grantaire. He walks into the living room and past Enjolras. He hears him breathe in deeply. Grantaire, being the little shit he is, flops down onto the couch and lays there for a moment before Enjolras clears his throat. 

     “Yes?”

     “Why are you watching me, exactly?”

     “Combeferre and Courf.”

     Enjolras swears under his breath and says, “I’m going to uh...go to my room.”

     Grantaire laughs and says, “Oh really?”

     “Yes!” he snaps. Enjolras practically runs to his room, and Grantaire has to laugh again. 

     “Have fun!” he calls, right before he hears the door slam. After he’s sure Enjolras is gone, Grantaire sighs. Enjolras is far too good-smelling for this. Grantaire only has maybe four more minutes of amused banter in him before he pounces on Enjolras.   
     His phone vibrating in his pocket pulls him out of his bout of Enjolras feelings. 

     “Hello?”

     “R, it’s Courf. You could’ve _told_ us you were an Alpha!”

     “Enjolras called you, huh?”

     “He’s furious! Dude, we-”

     Grantaire interrupts, “Courf, it’s fine. I’m not going to take advantage of him like that. Enjolras is a friend and whatever feelings for him I have won’t change that, okay?”

     Courfeyrac chuckles and says, “Who’s to say he won’t take advantage of you?”

     “ _What_?”

     All Grantaire gets in reply is the call’s end. He tosses the phone onto the cushion and walks down the hallway to where Enjolras’ room is. He taps his knuckles on the door and asks, “You okay, Apollo?”

     “Fine.” His voice is hoarse. 

     Grantaire takes another deep breath, “If you need something, let me know. I’ll be in here.” He hears a muffled affirmative and snickers. “Horny bastard,” he murmurs under his breath. 

     Twenty minutes later, Enjolras comes back out into the living room looking much better. He’s more himself now, more of that usual focus and determination playing in his expression. He sits on the couch beside Grantaire, who is still sprawled out. Enjolras lifts his legs and sets them on his lap so Grantaire doesn’t have to move. 

     “Hey, sorry about that. I had to change and stuff.”

     Grantaire nods and says, “HGTV is on. Shh.” He pushes his hand into Enjolras’ face to quiet him. Enjolras grumbles, but he watches two episodes of Love It or List It patiently. Grantaire feels Enjolras rubbing soft circles into his thigh, and Grantaire makes a strangled noise. 

     “Something wrong?” he asks innocently. 

     “Nope.” 

     The circles gradually shift to the point where Enjolras is almost rubbing Grantaire’s crotch. Grantaire barely arches up, but he realizes what he’s doing, sits, and says, “Enjolras, no.”

     He’s breathing heavily when he says, “Why not?”

     “Because you’re in heat and I won’t take advantage of you.”

     “R,” he whines, leaning forward. “You know-”

     “No. I don’t know.” He uses some of his willpower to push Enjolras away and he stands up. Grantaire begins pacing behind the couch and Enjolras’ eyes are on him the entire time. He opens his mouth to say something, but Grantaire holds up a hand to silence him. “Okay, I know that you’re severely horny right now, but no. Go take a cold shower.”

     “Gran _taire_ ,” he whines again. Enjolras hops off the couch and looks up at the curly-haired man. 

     “I won’t take advantage of you,” he backs off, but Enjolras matches him step for step. He’d always been dominant, so Grantaire isn’t really surprised. He ends up hitting a wall, and Enjolras is flush against him in a second. His leg is in between Grantaire’s and his face is buried in his neck. 

     “Can _I_ take advantage of _you_?”

     “Holy fucking shit,” Grantaire groans. He feels Enjolras biting at his neck, leaving marks, but he pushes him off. “No. No way.”

     Enjolras scowls, “You want to.”

     “But you don’t.”

     “Clearly I want you to-”

     “No, you’re in heat. You’re not thinking straight.”

     Enjolras bites his lip and tries a different tactic, one Grantaire isn’t expecting. “Please,” he whispers. When Grantaire doesn’t immediately respond, Enjolras’ face is pressed into the crook of his neck again. “Please, Grantaire. I want you to use me.” 

     “No. Hell no,” he says through clenched teeth. “No way.”

     Enjolras looks at him, “Am I not good enough? Do you already have an Omega?”

     “What? No! Not at all. It’s just-”

     “Do you want me?” Enjolras asks. He grinds his hips against Grantaire’s, and Grantaire has to push his fingernails into his palm to keep himself from moaning. “I want you more than anything. I’m so ready for you, Grantaire.”

     “Seriously?” he says to himself. Grantaire pushes Enjolras away again. He walks into the kitchen for coffee, very aware of Enjolras following him. 

     He tries to sip a cup of coffee, but Enjolras’ voice in his ear saying ‘right here on the counter’ makes him choke and spill it all over said counter. Grantaire frantically wipes up the spilled drink and Enjolras watches him with amused eyes. 

     He turns back to Enjolras, “No. No way.”

     “Please,” Enjolras groans. He bites his lip, and Grantaire forces himself to look away. “I’ve never wanted anything as much as I want you. Please, Grantaire. Fuck, _please._ ”

     He squeezes his eyes shut and says, “Apollo, I-”

     Enjolras throws himself at Grantaire again, murmuring ‘please’ into his neck over and over again. Grantaire thinks that he can retrain himself for maybe two more seconds, but then someone flings open the door. 

     “Enjolras!” Combeferre yells. 

     Enjolras doesn’t move away from Grantaire; he merely looks up. “Hm?” 

     Combeferre sighs, “What did I tell you?”

     “I’m sorry. He just smells so good,” Enjolras admits. He lets go of Grantaire and runs a hand through his messy hair. “Nothing happened,” he practically whimpers. 

     Grantaire looks between them and mumbles, “I-I have to go get my bag at my apartment. See you guys later.” He makes a beeline for the door. 

 

***

      The next time Grantaire sees Enjolras is a week after the Sexy Time Mishap, as Courfeyrac calls it. Grantaire walks in late, and Enjolras’ eyes follow him as he makes his way to where Bahorel and Éponine are playing a drinking game with Feuilly playing designated watcher.

     “You couldn’t wait for me? I’m so disappointed,” Grantaire says. He flips a chair around and sits on it backwards. “So who’s winning?”

     Feuilly intercepts the question. “Bahorel drank about five shots, but Éponine is holding four better than he was.”

     Éponine drinks another shot and crows, “Five down!”

     Grantaire feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks up to see Enjolras standing there. “A word?” he asks. 

     “Sure.” Grantaire stands and follows the leader into the back room that is primarily used for books, dusty boxes, and Courfeyrac’s impromptu sexual escapades with Jehan. Enjolras shuts the door after they enter the dingy room and Grantaire feels the unwarranted thrill of anticipation. He quickly shakes away the thought. 

     “I wanted to apologize for what happened last week,” Enjolras starts boldly. “That wasn’t proper of me, and I’m sorry. I regret you seeing me like that.”

     Grantaire raises an eyebrow, “That doesn’t mean it was wrong, necessarily.” He hears Enjolras’ breath momentarily stop. 

     “Excuse me?”

     Grantaire gives him a coy grin, “Why, Apollo, do you expect something?” Enjolras shakes his head, a stray curl falling out of its tie. Grantaire stares at it for a moment before saying, “Oh fuck this.”

     “What?” Before Enjolras can continue, Grantaire strides forward and kisses him. Enjolras makes a delicious sound in the back of his throat and Grantaire tries to devour it. Enjolras pulls the Alpha closer. Grantaire ends up slamming Enjolras into the wall with a forceful push. Enjolras is equally as rough, pressing against Grantaire in ways that make him whimper. 

     “We are not making out in the back room of the Musain,” Grantaire says between kisses. 

     “Definitely not,” Enjolras says. He grinds his hips against Grantaire’s and the taller man emits a pleased hum. 

     “We’re not pulling a Courfeyrac.”

     “Not at all,” Enjolras whispers as Grantaire moves to kiss Enjolras’ neck. 

     Grantaire bites and says, “Oh hell, yes we are.”

     Enjolras says, “We have to be quiet.” Grantaire nods in reply.

     Grantaire feels Enjolras toying with the button of his jeans. He makes a strangled noise, but doesn’t say anything. Enjolras takes that as the affirmative to drop to his knees and finish unbuttoning his jeans. Grantaire’s cock is soon out in the open and he lets out a hum of approval before taking the head into his mouth. 

     Grantaire makes some kind of whining noise. Everything feels heightened. He can hear every little sound Enjolras is making as he swallows more and more of Grantaire down his throat. He can see the way Enjolras’ perfect lips are wrapped around his dick. He can feel- Shit, he can only feel euphoric. 

     Grantaire fists his hand in Enjolras’ hair and he uses the other to support himself against the wall. He feels his release coming sooner rather than later. 

     “Enjolras, I’m-” he starts, but Enjolras seems to know what he’s about to say. He presses his tongue against the underside of Grantaire’s cock and he’s coming and holy shit why has he never done this before? Enjolras swallows everything and stands. 

     Grantaire tries to steady his breathing, and finally succeeds after a few moments of effort. He looks at Enjolras levelly before he unzips Enjolras’ jeans. Enjolras bites his lip as Grantaire begins to stroke him gently. 

     “Oh god, fuck. Yeah, _Grantaire_ ,” Enjolras says softly. He throws his head against the wall and Grantaire speeds up. 

     He works Enjolras like a pro. He gauges how much he likes something by his expression. When Enjolras lets out a pleased whimper, he repeats the motion a few times before trying something new. 

     Before Grantaire expects it, Enjolras is coming onto his hand with a moan. Grantaire raises his hand to his mouth and licks it while Enjolras watches with wide eyes. 

     Enjolras breathes deeply and says, “Finally. Jesus, I’ve been waiting to do that.”

     “You have no idea.”


End file.
